This invention relates to archery bows and more specifically to compound archery bows.
Compound bows having bowstring and cable segments are generally known.
As archery bows achieve higher efficiency levels, there remains a need for higher performing compound bows that provide high speed shooting using novel structures that are more accurate, lighter in weight and/or more reliable that prior designs.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.